Héritage
by Tenshi Faron
Summary: D'après le manga One Piece , de Eiichiro Oda et Les 3 Mondes de Marie BOKMANS. D'après un RPG. Scénario RP: Marie BOKMANS & Benjamin PASCAL \!/ Contient des chapitres érotiques poussés!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Légendes d'un Monde oublié

L'on dit que bien avant notre ère se trouvait un Univers divisé en trois mondes. Que ces mondes vivaient dans une harmonie parfaite, un monde d'anges, de dieux et de magie. Une magie si puissante et si pure qu'elle était capable de miracles. Protégé par la barrière des Terres Fertiles, cet univers était… Un havre de paix, de prospérité. Après une grande guerre qui vit la naissance de la Confrérie des Onze, la paix était bel et bien de retour. Car bien que vivants dans la crainte de voir un jour les portes noires se rouvrir, les habitants de ces trois mondes savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur la puissance de leur dieux et des disciples qu'ils choisiraient quand viendra le temps.

Et c'était censé durer pour des années, si pas des siècles.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, une série de drames ne frappe ce monde et ne tâche de sang le blanc de la paix.

Craignant la violence des orages à venir suite à ces drames, les Dieux décidèrent d'accorder aux hommes, les habitants des mers bleues, une parcelle de leur pouvoir. Oh, pas à tous, bien entendu, mais à des guerrières qu'ils jugeraient dignes de confiance. Un pari pour l'avenir, pour voir si, au bout de quelques années, ces jeunes élus sauraient trouver la voie qui les mènerait à leur fabuleux destin… Et qui sait, pourraient peut-être sauver cet univers si fragile.

On nommait ces élus les «Héritiers».

L'on dit aussi que ce projet, tant fou que secret, serait aussi le commencement d'une histoire fabuleuse… Une histoire d'amour, de secrets, une histoire de vengeance et une course contre le temps.

Et si ce n'était pas qu'une Légende?


	2. Chapitre 1 - Ruines et mystères

**Prière 1**

**Ruines et Mystères**

La douleur. Le sang. Une flaque noire se répandait à ses pieds, alors qu'un long hurlement lui échappa. Depuis son dos jusqu'à sa poitrine, cinq pics noirs la perçaient de part en part, en un pentacle parfait qui se dessina sur le torse blessé.

La jeune femme se cambra alors que les pics s'enfonçaient encore plus. Elle hurla encore un peu, crachant une flopée de sang.

"**Tu vas payer… Tu vas payer… Petite pute, tu vas payer..! Diana… Socchairi… Mes hommes. Toi et ta maudite guilde, tes petits compagnons de route… Vous allez tous payer. Vous allez tous crever, ici et maintenant!** Gronda l'homme en serrant la gorge de la victime.

-**EDELL, NON!**"

Un nouveau hurlement, un écho et une douleur… Puis ce fut le noir. Le noir total.

"_**Comment en est-on arrivé là..?**_"

[**UN AN PLUS TÔT**]

**U**n vent léger soufflait sur la cime des arbres de Raïus. Le vent du crépuscule, de la journée qui terminait son cours pour laisser la place à la nuit, sa sœur. Cette petite île inhabitée de South Blue n'était pas très populaire pour une densité de population ou une prospérité commerciale. Non, selon des rumeurs, cette île aurait été jadis un des refuges d'une ancienne civilisation. A présent, la faune et la flore étaient revenus à leur état sauvage, sur les ruines de l'ancienne cité aujourd'hui devenue vestige rongé par le temps et le climat. Plus loin encore se trouvaient les restes du temple de cette même cité, où reposeraient quelques secrets de cette légendaire civilisation.

La jungle luxuriante, feuillage dense, lianes entortillées, fleurs aussi belles qu'elles pouvaient être vénéneuses comme certains insectes aux couleurs intenses, perdait de ses tons verts et or pour devenir plus sombre, plus terne, alors que la nuit s'installait et clouait comme chaque soir, aux cieux, ses innombrables étoiles et autres constellations.

Et alors que la vie nocturne débutait, il y avait, sur cette île, deux choses qui ne changeaient pas. La rivière qui coulait toujours, inlassablement, à présent noire et argent à mesure que la lune se levait, et les bruissements régulier de pas qui avançaient en direction de cette fameuse rivière.

Une silhouette s'approcha enfin de la rivière, écartant d'une main les immenses fougères pour sortir de la jungle et déboucher dans la petite clairière où dormait le courant d'eau. Un long soupir échappa à la silhouette qui posa son sac, et planta dans le sol la torche qu'elle avait en main. Après avoir monté le camp et allumé un feu, la silhouette retira son manteau, ses chaussures et son haut pour se diriger vers la rivière et plonger la tête dans l'eau froide.

Attrapant un essuie préparé à cet effet, la silhouette s'épongea le visage et posa le regard son reflet dans l'eau apaisée.

«**Oh bon sang… J'en pouvais plus…**» Ronchonna la jeune femme.

C'était bel et bien une jeune femme, une silhouette fine et élancée, aux formes généreuses, que la lune éclairait de ses rayons d'argents. Elle avait de longs cheveux bleus qui tombaient en cascade, une peau délicatement halée qui contrastait avec la couleur originale de cette chevelure folle. Son visage était doux, aux traits fins, des yeux bleus pâles, aux airs vidés de vie, mais qui possédaient encore une pointe de malice. La jeune femme se releva et se dirigea vers son feu de camp, les yeux levés sur l'astre nocturne, elle semblait attendre, contempler.

L'attente dura des heures, durant lesquelles elle dégustait quelques fruits locaux, un peu de viande chassée plus tôt, et profitait de l'eau claire de la rivière pour boire et remplir ses deux gourdes, et restait à regarder le ciel, en attente d'un événement bien particulier.

Le vent qui continuait à souffler lui apporter le murmure des arbres. Les oreilles en pointe de la jeune femme frémirent d'un doux frisson, alors qu'elle ferma les yeux et profitait de l'instant. Elle joua avec une mèche de cheveux qu'elle tressa, et y noua une petite fleur sauvage.

Et enfin, ce qu'elle attendait se fit voir.

Alors que la lune était à son paroxysme, les rayons touchèrent les ruines de l'ancien temple, illuminant d'un fuseau bleu la nuit, comme une pointe lumineuse qui indiquait la direction de ce qu'elle recherchait. En peu de temps, ses affaires emballées, elle prit la route en suivant cette lumière et dégagea les fougères sur son chemin. La vue était imprenable, merveilleuse…

«**Enfin… Je t'ai trouvé.**» 

En contrebas de la falaise où elle se trouvait, la jeune femme pouvait observer la plateforme qui jadis portait le temple d'une ancienne civilisation. De ce temple il ne restait que quelques murs, piliers et autres rochers que le temps grignotait et sculptait. Derrière se trouvait une importante cascade qui ronflait jour et nuit, inlassable courant d'eau, d'écume et de brume, comme ces légers voiles de brume que la lune rendait bleue et argent. Un parfait mélange pour que ce site devienne plus que mystique.

La jeune femme mit un genou au sol et regarda la scène sous ses yeux, un sourire presque ému au visage.

«**Quelle merveille… Je crois que je tomberais bien amoureuse.**» Déclara-t-elle en restant là à contempler.

Il lui fallut un moment pour descendre la falaise escarpée et atteindre un point qui lui permettrait d'accéder plus facilement au pont menant à ce qu'elle convoitait. La stèle qui se trouvait au centre des ruines, celle qui avait fait jaillir cette lumière qui lui avait servi de guide jusqu'ici. Idéalement, il aurait fallu qu'elle puisse descendre de là en rappel, mais étant seule, et n'ayant pas de cordage assez long…

Un casse-tête sur lequel elle songeait, en cherchant dans son sac ce qui pouvait l'aider à traverser.

Matériel de premier soin, quelques fioles rangées dans une trousse de sécurité, un journal de bord, un petit nécessaire de réparation et entretiens de lames. À bien y penser, elle voyageait léger. Mais pas de cordes, pas de grappins. Et la chaîne qu'elle portait à sa taille n'avait pas d'embout pour être accrochée. Qui plus est, si pour le combat ça lui servait, pour ce qui était de l'escalade, elle avait quelques doutes sur la fiabilité des maillons.

Elle était tellement prise dans son casse-tête et dans des calculs de trajectoire, qu'elle n'entendit pas une série de pas arriver et s'arrêter sur la falaise où elle se trouvait peu avant. 

"**Même dans la nuit tes cheveux restent facile à déceler. ****Edell D. Aoi…**

-**Oh merde…!**

Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas percevoir les mouvements de ce régiment de la Marine?! Idiote qu'elle était, fascinée par les ruines et l'idée d'enfin approcher la stèle, la voilà prise en joue par le régiment. Sauter ou être perforée de balles. Ou pire…

L'azurée au nom d'Edell se mit à détaler sur la gauche en passant sous le nez des gardes, jurant haut et fort. Dans sa course, elle retira cette fameuse chaîne et accrocha une extrémité à son poignet droit. Puis, coursée par quelques hommes, elle se jeta dans le vide, les bras en croix. Un geste désespéré? Ou un plan improvisé?

-**On l'a perdue de vue, monsieur!**

-**C'est pas vrai…! Méfiez-vous d'elle, elle peut…-**

-**Que?!**"

Un cliquetis infernal émergea du tumulte de la cascade, tandis que l'extrémité d'une chaîne jaillit de la brume pour s'accrocher à la branche d'un vieux saule. À l'autre bout, Edell, qui se propulsa à l'aide des maillons, et arriva sur cette dite branche, en frappant au passage un des soldats du genou pour l'assommer.

Elle se laissa tomber de l'arbre et se mit à courir en sens inverse, en rabattant sur ses cheveux une large capuche qui cachait son visage dans une ombre noire. La course fut alors ponctuée par les fougères écartées, les branches craquées et quelques coups de feu venant de soldats assez rapides qui se trouvaient derrière elle.

Edell courrait à perdre haleine, sans trop prendre le temps de réfléchir à l'itinéraire… Et bien mal lui en prit, elle ne remarqua pas la racine qui gisait au sol en traître, et se prit les pieds dedans, dévalant une pente de terre et de feuilles en jurant de tout son soûl.

Enfin, elle tomba à quatre pattes sur le sentier, et tourna la tête brusquement à voir des pieds devant elle. Encore des ennuis, décidément, la chance semblait décidée à ne pas se laisser approcher par l'azurée qui se redressa. Sa capuche n'avait pas bougé, et elle restait immobile, les bras le long du corps, prête à se défendre en cas de besoin.

"**Qui es-tu?! D'où sors-tu?"** Demanda une autre femme d'un ton sec.

Du côté des Marines, le leader du régiment et sa petite troupe rentra au petit campement et regarda l'homme vétu de rouge qui les attendait. Rien qu'à croiser son regard, le leader, au rang de capitaine, se sentit prit de vertiges, comme si cet homme possédait un regard venu des enfers…

"**Alors…?**

-**Elle nous a échappé, monsieur. Elle est partie vers le nord. **Bredouilla le leader

-**Petite futée… Ce ne sera que plus amusant. Conduisez-moi à votre navire, nous discuterons des conditions de l'arrestation au calme.**

-**Bien… Colonel Mazel.**"


End file.
